


Hunger of the Pine ☾ stony

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brutasha - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, clietro - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all broken, desperately trying to regain any happiness they had before in any way possible. For Tony, that was Steve.</p><p>(possible future books / book one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger of the Pine ☾ stony

**Author's Note:**

> welcome my little avengers, to my new book, posted both here and wattpad, maybe Instagram in the near future... there may be possible future books based more around peter if there's a superfamily (aka why his bf is in this book) in it, but that's just an idea. maybe a clietro/hawksilver spinoff, too ;)
> 
> enjoy (:

Steve and Tony never really did get along. They were always arguing, and they never stopped. Most of the team were used to it, Pietro and Clint even did it too, Natasha and Tony sometimes also. They all argued a lot, but most of the time the billionaire and the super soldier were the ones at it. Even during the last moments of the Ultron fight, one of the team’s toughest moments of their entire lives.  
Tony shot a repulsor ray at one of the last little Ultron warriors, and he knew he had to head off to meet the majority of the Avengers so they could destroy this place once and for all. “Come on Capsicle,” He spoke normally to his suit, sending it to Steve’s earpiece, and they fought off another few before following Natasha to the helicarrier holding many of the civilians that weren’t dead.  
The rest was a blur, but Tony knew they succeeded, he just didn’t feel like it. None of them did. They were tired, scared and distraught. Especially Wanda and Clint. Poor Clint…  
Tony saw it himself from far away, but all hate he held for the kid being so irritating disappeared when he saw him save Clint. Then… he was shot. Both the speedster’s sister and close friend were ripped apart.  
When they got back to the tower, no one spoke. Clint wasn’t there, neither was Bruce and Wanda quite literally ran to her room. Tony had entered by the balcony that took off his suit, straight into the lounge and through to his room. He slammed the door shut, locking it behind him and kicking off his shoes, landing face first onto his bed. He inhaled and exhaled the sweet smell of freshly clean sheets.  
“Where is everyone, Jarvis? What happened?” Tony mumbled, mostly to himself, but he knew he’d receive an answer anyway. Honestly, Tony only really kept JARVIS around because he got lonely. Most of the time the others were pissed off at him or busy, and he hated it.  
“Miss Maximoff, Thor, Miss Romanoff are in their rooms, Mr Barton and Mr Banner are in the laboratory and Captain Rogers is in the kitchen. Do you want to speak to one of them, sir?” Tony shook his head and sniffed, only then noticing he was crying. He wiped away his tears and got out of his bed.  
“No it’s okay,” he closed his bedroom door behind him, and slowly walked through the small hallway of the different Avengers rooms, each kind of soundproof, and entered the kitchen area. He ran himself a glass of water, sitting on a stool and only then seeing Steve with his head in his hands, sniffing quietly.  
“You okay Cap?” he clearly didn’t notice Tony either, and looked up, wiping away his tears and forcing a smile, despite the two rarely caring for each other. Or so they thought about one another.  
“Fi-” Steve’s voice was cut off by one of his own sobs, and he wrapped his arms around his head again, eagerly trying to force himself to stop crying. Stark would never shut up about this if he just stopped, but he couldn’t. He cried harder, the memory of Pietro falling and Clint’s broken hearted face engraved on the inside of his eyelids.  
He was breathing hard now, instead of sobbing, the tears just fell in silent streams. “I could’ve saved him, Tony,” he whispered, and in that exact moment, the billionaire he never thought he’d really care for others that much other than family and selective friends felt his heart snap.  
“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have done anything either,” Tony mumbled back, feeling tears prick at his eyes once again. The super soldier sighed loudly into the silence of the tower, the only other noise a slight hum of traffic from outside.  
“But Clint was destroyed… and poor Wanda,” Steve’s voice was breaking again, so Tony set down his glass. The broken icicle looked up before being attacked in a hug, his breath catching in his throat. Tony pulled away slowly, but not regrettably. He didn’t regret it at all.  
“I know we don’t usually see eye to eye, but a lot of the time we feel the same Steve. I… I feel like I could’ve saved Pietro. But we can’t blame ourselves. In fact, for once I think I need to think about Wanda and Clint before me. For now, all we can do is stay quiet for the media to blow over and be careful and supportive,” Tony honestly couldn’t believe the words coming out of his own mouth, serious for once. He didn’t mind it really, but it was also ruining him at the same time. Maybe he just enjoyed the pain.  
Steve nodded, and got off the stool, brushing down his jeans. He wiped the tears from his face and forced yet another fake smile, before bidding Tony goodnight and going to his room. The superhero frowned to himself, telling Jarvis to turn off the mood lights, and headed down to the lab.  
The lights were on, and the first thing Tony saw was Clint crying into his hands. Bruce was stood over him, rubbing his back comfortingly although you could tell he was extremely hurt too.  
When would they get a break?  
-  
Tony woke up to a scream. He shot up from his bed that he curled up in after leaving Clint and Bruce (he decided they were okay on their own) and pushed himself up. He quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it over his shoulder, rushing out into the lounge where the noise came from.  
Clint was stood in the centre of the room, in front of the TV, his hands covering his face. Opposite him was a person Tony never thought he’d see again, bleeding out onto the floor.  
“Logan?” He asked, noticing one of his oldest best friends wasn’t healing like he was supposed to. The man looked up and Clint walked backwards, still a little put off, and he didn’t know Logan so to see a stranger bleeding out onto your floor, after them completely breaching security in a billion dollar tower was a little weird.  
“They took him, Tony, and her. They took both of them,” Logan choked out, his skin being extremely slow to heal now. At least it still worked, at least he didn’t die. Tony rushed over and put out a hand to help up the scruffy man. 

“Who?” Logan’s eyes started watering. Tony had no idea someone as hurt as this who was so good at hiding pain would cry.  
“They took my son,” That was it. Tony was so done, he just wanted to take all of the heartbroken heroes, hide them away and just be happy for at least three days. Not that fake bullshit when they finished a battle or went out for a night, real happy where they didn’t have to worry and could just relax for once.  
“We’ll find him, Logan. I know we will,” Tony promised, giving a subtle nod to Clint, telling him it was okay. The archer relaxed a little, but still didn’t move.  
“Jarvis, direct Logan to a guest room,” the AI responded with a simple ‘yes sir’ and Logan walked into the hallway, down to one of the extra rooms they held in the tower. Tony sighed, still frustrated and sat at a bar stool opposite the large glass wall. The same place he was sat the night before.  
He hoped Clint was still stood there, because he directed his next statement to him, “We need a couple weeks off,” The other man looked up from where he was staring at the floor, his eyes glassy. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
“I know,” He responded, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, “I really do,”  
Steve then walked in, and even after such a rough day before, he looked amazing. No one spoke for the next five minutes, the soldier taking a seat on a counter, the opposite side of the kitchen to Tony.  
“How about from tomorrow?” Tony wondered, and both of the other two looked at him, astonished.  
“But we- what if were needed? We can’t just” Clint rambled, stuttering over every single word. They all knew they needed it, but none of them thought they’d actually get it, especially in such short notice.  
“Tony’s right. We need to chill out for a day or two,” Steve agreed, hopping off the counter as Bruce and Natasha entered, still no Wanda to be seen.  
“Jarvis, bring us a private jet tomorrow morning. We’re taking two weeks off. Tell Fury and the rest of the team, too,” Tony said finally before grinning at an astonished Clint. He went back to his room, starting to pack all of his belongings he might need for two weeks away.  
There was a knock on the door, and Tony stood up, telling them to come in. It cracked open slowly, and behind it was Clint. He had tears streaming down his face and a text open on his phone. “I can’t leave,” he whispered, before closing the door behind him.  
“Of course you can… it wasn’t your fault. You need a break,” Clint started sobbing, shaking his head. He was starting and ending sentences but none made sense, so he had to force himself to breath properly.  
“Pietro could… we could bring him back,” Tony froze, was he dreaming? Probably. Theres no way you can bring someone back from the dead, unless…  
“No. You can’t Clint, you know how dangerous it c-“  
“Please, Tony…” he whispered, and Tony’s heart shattered. His best friend, with silent tears running down his face, his last resort being life threatening.  
“N-no… Pietro’s dead, Clint. We can’t,” He shut his eyes tightly so he didn’t have to look at his best friend, who was slowly getting more and more pissed off by the second.  
“You don’t get it! He’s just a kid! It was my fault! Youre one of the most powerful men on this planet and you can’t help me? Fuck you, Tony Stark! E-… Everyone was right, you really are completely self-centred,” Clint whispered the last part and smacked his shoulder into his former best friends, storming out.  
Tony slid down the wall and crawled into the corner of the room, choking on sobs. Why couldn’t anyone understand he just wanted them all to be safe? Why did they always get mad at him for it? He didn’t understand anymore.  
And he didn’t want to anymore.


End file.
